


I Love Your Costume

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conventions, Cosplay, Costumes, F/M, Funny, Meet-Cute, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo, or his internet alias ‘Kylo Ren’, is the self-proclaimed ‘#1 Darth Vader Fan’. You are a cosplayer, putting together an entire cosplay of Darth Vader, complete with the chest control pad blasting ‘The Imperial March’ as you walk through the convention halls. When the two of you bump into eachother at the exhibition hall in Comicon, it’s almost love at first sight. Well.. for you at least, Ben just liked the costume. When you remove the helmet, though… Ben experiences a much different feeling compared to the excitement from before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your Costume

“How much is the lightsaber?” Ben asked, slightly yelling over the bustle of the exhibition hall.

“It’s $50, but it’ll cost more if you change the color of it.” The vendor answered, showing off the red lightsaber, complete with crosshairs.

“Nah, it’s fine. I like the color as it is. I’ll take it.” He handed over his money and gawked at his newfound treasure.

“Thank you!” The vendor smiled as he waved back awkwardly.

Ben smiled to himself, not regretting his purchase one bit. 

* * *

“Can I get a picture with you?” A teenage girl asked fervently as you smiled through your mask.

“Sure thing!” You walked in front of the camera, faking a ‘force-choke’ with the girl, before she left, thanking you.

You pressed a button on your chest console, as it emitted ‘The Imperial March’ through it’s speakers.

Holding your head up high with prestige, you marched down the hall, not bothering to stop as people backed out of your way, some even taking pictures and video.

* * *

“Is that what I think it is?” Ben turned to his friend as he sighed.

“Ben, don’t. You do this every time, it’s probably just another crap costume and a boombox.”

“But Hux, what if… in theory… it was actually really cool?”

“…” Hux groaned, nodding as Ben lead the way.

“Okay, but I’ve got to go home soon. I forgot to feed Millicent.”

* * *

“Hey!” You turned around, seeing a tall, muscular man make his way to you as a ginger man followed him, sighing.

“Oh, hi there!” You came face to face with him, actually looking up at him since he was so tall.

“I’m sorry, I just… Your costume is amazing. Darth Vader is my absolute favorite character.” He gestured to your costume as you blushed, covered by your helmet.

“Thank you! I’m really glad that you like it. Not many people are big on Darth Vader anymore.”

“I know, right!? It’s awful, his character development throughout the original trilogy was impeccable.”

He took out his phone, pointing to it. “Mind if I…?”

“Go ahead, it’s alright!” He stood next to you, taking several pictures with you and saving them in his phone.

* * *

“Ben, I’ve really got to head back. Are you coming with?”

“No, I’ve got a ride, go ahead. I’ll see you at work next week?” He shoved his hands into his pockets as his ginger friend stood up straight.

The man nodded curtly, glancing to you and showing a flicker of a smile, before walking off stiffly.

“Sorry about my friend. Hux can be kind of uptight.”

“No, it’s okay, really! He seems nice!”

“Yeah… _nice_.” He scoffed, as you shook your head, chuckling.

“Well, the hall’s getting kind of crowded. I’m going to go to lunch. You want to come with? It’ll be my treat.” He held out his arm to you.

“Sure, it’ll be fun.” You took his arm, walking out of the convention center.

“Ben, was it?”

“Yeah, that’s my name… I never got yours, actually.” He noted, looking down at you.

“It’s Y/N.”

“Y/N… I won’t forget that.” He smiled, as you continued your walk down the street.

* * *

The both of you plopped down at a table, ordering a light meal and leaning back into the chairs.

You tilted your head down, removing the Darth Vader helmet and gasping.

“Man, you have no idea how stuffy it is in there.” You sighed, brushing your hair down with your fingers.

Ben simply stared at you.

“…Why are you looking at me like that?” As soon as the words were out of your mouth, he snapped out of his trance, blushing.

“Sorry, its just… I didn’t think you would look like, _that_.”

“That? What, is that good or bad?” You teased, leaning forward towards him.

“No, it’s good! You’re just… you looked awesome in your costume, and without the helmet, you look… you look really good.” He rambled, as you chuckled softly.

“Well, thank you!” You placed a gloved hand on his, teasing flirtatiously. “You’re not too bad looking yourself.”

Before he could reply, the food arrived, saving you from any more awkward exchanges.

* * *

“So… what now?” He noted.

“I’m heading back to my hotel room. I’m in the next town over, but it’s easier for me to stay close to the center.” You remarked, as he sighed.

“Thank god. You live nearby, at least.”

“What do you mean?” You turned to face him as he bit his lip.

“Sorry, I’m kinda… I’m not good at this, but… am I going to be able to see you again?” He asked as you smiled, looking down.

“Here, give me your phone.” He handed it over as you put your phone number in.

“There, now we can meet up when I’m not all decked out in Darth Vader garb.” You commented, handing back his phone.

He grinned, as you leaned up, placing a soft, shy kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll see you again soon, Ben.” With that, you walked off, your helmet propped at your side as he watched you leave.

He looked down at his phone, reading your number over and over, blushing wildly, smiling at his phone.

He shoved it into his pocket, flagging down a taxi as his heart beat a mile a minute.

He knew he’d see you again, and he could barely wait for the day you reunite once more.


End file.
